Western Scrublands (New Pleistocene)
The North American western scrubland is a scrubland covering parts of what is now the western region of the Great Plains. The western scrubland stretches from southwest Nevada (dry grassland) to Western Mexico (arid desert). This large category of land usually receives few levels of rain during dry season. Western Scrublands *The Western jaguar, Panthera onca deserto, is a descendant of jaguars that migrated from South America. They are about the size of a Bengal tiger. They are known to prey on aurochs, tapirs, deer, etc. *The Desert tapir, Tapirus desertii, is a descendant of tapirs that migrated to North America from South America and evolved to live in arid conditions of the North American deserts. It has longer legs to better escape from native desert predators. Their main predators are jaguars, bobcats, wolves, etc. *The Arizonian cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus rubrum, is a descendant of African cheetahs that escaped from zoos or breeding programs and established a wild population. They feed on antelopes, tapirs, deer, pigs, etc. *The Dust turkey, Meleagris deserto, is a descendant of wild turkey, this galliforme is found in various locations across the scrubland, but is more commonly found in areas near and around what used to be Texas and Mexico. The turkey greatly resembles its ancestors, but is larger. They live in huge flocks. *The American giant fossa, Cryptoprocta ferox americanus, is a descendant of fossas that escaped from zoos and established a wild population from Texas to Nevada. They live in groups to survive and had been known to prey on shruggy boars and rarely aurochs in larger groups. They are larger than their ancestors, about the size of a cougar. *The Arizona wild dog, Lycaon pictus desertus, is a descendant of African wild dogs that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They common in central and western North America. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Western scrub elephant, Loxodonta nevadaii, a descendant of African elephants that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are slightly smaller than their ancestors due to the scarcity of plants it feeds on, but are larger than Asian elephants. *The Mustang, Equus caballus, a species of wild horse, descended from feral horses that were introduced to the wild west and allowed to established feral populations, it was almost driven to extinction, but then after humans, its population grew by absorbing other feral horses. *The American striped hyena, Hyaena hyaena nevadaii, is a descendant of striped hyenas that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors, but are light tan with darker gray stripes. They now live in large clans to run down large prey, including aurochs. *The Arizona white rhinoceros, Ceratotherium americanum, is a descendant of white rhinoceros that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. They now feed on native scrubland plants of North America. *The American blackbuck, Antilope cervicapra americanus, is a descendant of blackbucks that were introduced by humans. They prefer the open spaces in large herds. Other than that, they are similar to their ancestors *The Western gray wolf, Canis lupus deserto, '''is a descendant of Mexican gray wolves that recovered and spread from Mexico to Arizona. They are similiar to their ancestors. They are blackish gray in fur color. *The '''Degnum sheep, Ovis gregem, which is a descendant of various Caribbean, African and European breeds of sheep that managed to survive the last World War. They run in large flocks due to predatory competition. *The American nilgai, Boselaphus tragocamelus americanus, is a descendant of nilgais that were introduced to North America by humans for sports hunting. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Spanish aurochs, Bos primigenius toros, is a descendant of Spanish fighting bulls and Texas longhorns that inhabit a range from Argentina to Arizona. They run in large herds. *The Brown gazelle, Gazella rubrum, ''is a descendant of dorcas gazelle that escaped from a livestock ranch and established a wild population in Texas and Mexico and slowly spreading across most of North and South America. *The '''Shruggy boar', Sus harenarum is a descendant of feral pigs that became much more herbivorous than it's ancestors, but in times of famine, will eat carrion rarely. *The American desert lion, Panthera leo desertus, is a descendant of African lions that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are similar to their ancestors. *The American oryx, Oryx montae, is a descendant of Arabian oryxes that escaped from zoos or safari parks. They are brownish-gray in fur color than their ancestors. Category:North America Category:New Pleistocene